Scanned beam displays, which comprise multiple light sources, typically provide a mechanism by which misalignment of the beams may be corrected. To apply such a mechanism, an approach for recognizing the misalignment may be appreciated. In one approach, an imaging system may be used at the time of manufacture to measure the relative positions of the beams. In another approach, the user may visually observe the relative beam positions and make any needed adjustments via user actuated controls on the display system. The first approach may set the initial factory calibrations values, however it is not capable of compensating for any misalignment due to mechanical changes or instabilities over time. The second approach is subject to the skill of the user and tends to be a nuisance. Furthermore, as display resolutions increase beam alignment sensitivities scale and the user will more frequently have to provide sufficient beam adjustment to maintain the same level of image quality. In any event, a user may be an imperfect feedback loop mechanism and may not be capable of providing continuous adjustments during operation of the display.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.